Meant to be Together?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Las decepciones amorosas fueron frecuentes en su pasado, y aunque como toda persona, desearía no haberlas vivido, las agradece con todo su ser. Porque de no haber sido por aquellas experiencias, no seria la mujer que es hoy, y el estar a un paso de contraer matrimonio.#One-Shot(?)#RuixYuuki#LeveSoujirouxYuuki#BasadoenelManga#SpoilersManga(?)#Semi-AU(?)


**¡Hi!, Ladies and Gentleman, 241L0RM3RCUR1 se presenta a su servicio. Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre Hana Yori Dango, de todas, la mejor historia que he tenido el placer de ver y leer. Simplemente no puedes evitar el enamorarte de sus personajes e historia, disfrutar de cada aventura de Makino Tsukushi al lado del F4, o quizás solo Domyouji Tsukasa.**

 **En fin para ya no hacer esta presentación más larga…**

 **Los personajes de Hana Yori Dango son propiedad de Kamio Youko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Lista? – pregunto una dama de cabellera castaña sujeta en un moño sencillo, llevando consigo un precioso vestido de fiesta, el cual enmarcaba perfectamente su gran y redondo vientre – ¿Yuuki?

\- Oh, lo lamento Tsukushi… es solo que… uhm… - una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de la Señora Domyouji y con paso lento se acercó hasta donde su amiga. Entre sus manos tomo las ajenas y dijo que le apoyaría en cualquiera que fuese su decisión y no la juzgaría por ello, tales palabras fueron suficiente para que la ya de por si emocional novia se pusiera a llorar.

\- Ya, ya… ya paso, tranquila – dijo sentada a su lado y acariciando su cabellera cubierta por el velo, simplemente la novia no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas.

 _Una mañana común y corriente, iría a su trabajo de Maestra en Ceremonia del Té en el Nuevo Centro Cultural, luego a comprar un poco de despensa y finalmente esperar a Tsukushi que volvía de Nueva York por su luna de miel. Aun podía recordar el maravilloso día de la boda de Domyouji Tsukasa y Makino Tsukushi, la noticia que dio la vuelta al mundo e incluso para este tiempo seguía siendo noticia. Sonrió ligeramente ante ese recuerdo, la pobre de Tsukushi no podía llegar a su trabajo sin ser acosada por miles de reporteros, e incluso sus compañeras no se quedaban atrás, en ocasiones como esas el trabajo en la tienda de dulces sonaba mucho más tentador que el actual. Aun así sus padres disfrutaban las entrevistas y contaban cada mínimo detalle de la vida de su querida primogénita y futra señora Domyouji, se notaba que no cambiaban nada y seguían siendo enérgicos como siempre._

 _\- Tsukushi se veía hermosa en aquel vestido blanco y Domyouji – o Tsukasa como ahora le dice- atractivo y galante en su smoking color negro, aunque debía admitirlo, él siempre se veía bien con cualquier tipo de atuendo._

 _Subió al metro, era una gran alegría el que estuviera medio vacío, así podría leer con total tranquilidad, el nuevo libro sobre nueva porcelana para tazas de té, a pesar de adorar la ceremonia del té japonés, encontraba interesante el conocer la forma en que los extranjeros disfrutan el té usando cara tazas hechas de finos materiales, y también con las más deliciosas hojas, y el agua debía estar a ciertos grados de hervor. Rio para sí misma, no podía dejar de lado sus estudios en la Universidad, ser veterinaria no era sencillo y tampoco barato. A veces pensaba que lo mejor sería salir y dedicarse por completo a la ceremonia del té, pero como dijeron sus padres, tiene que ampliar sus expectativas y verse un futuro más prometedor._

 _El llamado del conductor por el altavoz la saco de sus pensares, el metro ya estaba un poco más lleno, casi de golpe se levantó del asiento y literalmente corrió a la puerta. Recuperando la respiración y comprobando que no dejo nada en el metro, dejo la estación tomando rumbo a su lugar de trabajo, claro que no se esperaría el encontrarse un gran grupo de mujeres obstaculizando la única entrada; Yuuki se preguntaba cuál podría ser la razón de tan misterioso suceso, es decir, por un lado le alegraba tener más estudiantes, pero por el otro, resultaba sospechoso, para estos tiempos, era poco usual el tener ese tipo de intereses, a menos claro, que a temprana edad se le inculcara._

 _\- ¡OH!, Yuuki-chan, ¿eres tú? – y como si los recuerdos del pasado no fueran suficiente, alguien a quien no imaginaba volver a encontrar, estaba parado justo en medio del gran cumulo de mujeres, sonriéndole y saludándole con toda naturalidad, es más, se le acercaba con su grupo detrás. – Jamás me imagine encontrarte por aquí, ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!_

 _\- Nishikado-san… si, que gusto verte de nuevo – respondió con la mayor de las dulzuras, ganándose algunas miradas asesinas – Disculpa Soujirou-san, pero se me hace tarde_

 _\- ¿Tarde?, vas a estudiar al Centro Cultural, ¿verdad?_

 _\- A-algo así, quizás podamos hablar otro día, pero hoy no. Fue un verdadero gusto el verte. Adiós – admitirlo ahora sería vergonzoso, pero se supone que aquel amor había sido dejado atrás, entonces ¿porque?, ¿porque volvía a sentir ese extraño calor en su pecho?_

 _Verifico la hora en su teléfono, con tiempo de sobra como para dejar las compras, cambiarse de ropa y llegar al aeropuerto por Tsukushi. Su día en el centro cultural no fue exactamente relajante, como esperaría. Gracias a la sorpresiva aparición de Soujirou, se distrajo en más de una ocasión, rompiendo materiales, tirando el agua y desperdiciando muchas hojas de té. Una disculpa no era suficiente como para reparar los daños, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, ofreció el no cobrar sueldo por los siguientes 4 meses, horas extras, para pagar._

 _El sonido de una llamada entrante la regreso a la realidad, justo a tiempo para entrar a casa, y dejar las compras en la mesa._

 _\- Habla, Yuuki. – respondió, mientras abría las puertas del armario_

 _Un pajarito me conto, que estuviste distraída hoy. ¿Sucedió algo? – las mejillas de Yuuki se colorearon completamente, no esperaba que él, le llamara_

 _\- Ehm… ¡oh, cielos! ¿Cuándo volviste?_

 _\- No trates de cambiar la conversación. – dijo con cierto toco de diversión, Yuuki intento dar una disculpa, pero las palabras se atoraban en su lengua – Solo bromeaba. Pero, enserio, ¿paso algo?_

 _\- No, no… que va. Estoy bien. Ya sabes, escuela, trabajo… lo normal. No todos podemos disfrutar de una elegante vida de multimillonario, y usar nuestros Jets privados para viajar al otro lado del mundo._

 _\- Eso es algo que haría Tsukasa, no yo._

 _\- Je je je, lo sé. Pero imaginarte haciendo eso me divierte un poco. – del otro lado de la línea Yuuki podía apreciar que aquello también le resultaba cómico. – Perdona, debo colgar, Tsukushi…_

 _\- Estoy al tanto, paso por ti, ¿o tienes algún inconveniente?_

 _\- Para nada. Aunque quizás se sorprenda de vernos juntos… con eso de que nadie lo sabe, será algo bochornoso._

 _Las manos le sudaban horriblemente, agradecía el no estar sentada, sino, estaría golpeando con insistencia su zapato contra el suelo, llegaron al aeropuerto con 20 minutos de sobra, sin embargo, el tiempo le parecía eterno, y volteaba cada dos segundos a comprobar que Tsukushi estuviera ahí, y solo fuera ella a quien debía ver en ese lugar. Sintió un tacto familiar, haciéndola girar a la derecha, lugar donde se situaba su acompañante, deslizo la vista de hasta localizar aquello que le provocaba un poco de tranquilidad, se sonroso levemente, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, algo poco común en él._

 _\- ¿Mejor?_

\- … _\- asintió levemente, afianzando el agarre, y acercándose un poco más, casi queriendo abrazarle – Yo… la verdad es…_

 _\- Tranquila, sino te sientes segura de decírmelo, puedo esperar. No te sobre esfuerces – la miro con tanta compresión y esa sonrisa que le transmitía tanta confianza y tranquilidad, que simplemente no pudo resistirlo más, las lágrimas salieron, para finalmente abalanzarse encima de él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. – Yuuki? – la susodicha mantenía el rostro oculto en su pecho, afianzándose de la chaqueta de modo que no le viera._

 _\- Lo siento, pero, ¿siempre tener que se así de comprensivo? – se despegó levemente, para intentar mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo no pudo y solo recargo una de sus mejillas en él. – Esto… debe ser raro._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto curioso, abrazándola y dando pequeñas caricias en su cabello rizado – Llorar es normal, excepto el hacerlo en un aeropuerto, eso no es tan común._

 _\- Tonto… lo digo por nosotros. – si ella le estuviera viendo, se habría percatado de la completa expectación que enmarcaba su rostro._

 _\- ¡Y-yuuki, R-rui!, ¿Qué sucede aquí?_

 _Ahora sí que la situación se había puesto ridículamente vergonzosa y extraña, no solo por la escena que armo al llorar, sino cuando intentaron explicarle a Makino Tsukushi, ahora Domyouji, que la razón del llanto era de alegría. Por un lado tenía a Tsukushi pidiendo disculpas por haberle gritado y prometerle una muerte lenta y dolorosa a Rui, y en el otro, a Rui, riéndose de lo lindo. Mínimo ya estaban en un restaurante, el cual de inmediato reconoció a Tsukushi, dándoles la mejor mesa – y la más alejada de los otros clientes – un trato VIP._

 _El mesero, tomo sus órdenes y retiro las cartas, diciendo que no tardaría en volver._

 _\- Honestamente me tomaron por sorpresa, saliendo y a escondidas. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara, pasando la vista de Rui a Yuuki y viceversa._

 _\- ¡Tsukushi! – grito Matsuoka verdaderamente apenada, ¿Dónde quedo la Tsukushi sobreprotectora?, ahora parecía muy divertida con esto – Si lo dices de ese modo, parece que hemos hecho algo malo._

 _\- ¿He?_

 _\- No deberías hacerle eso a Yuuki, estaba nerviosa por como reaccionarias, y aunque no es lo que esperaba, sigue siendo complicado para ella – Escuchar a Hanazawa Rui hablar con tanta seriedad, y regalarle una mirada de apoyo a Yuuki, mientras discretamente la abrazaba por los hombros, fue mucho más impactante que la escena de hace un par de horas en el aeropuerto. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlos con mucha curiosidad, siempre pensó que Rui solo podía ser comprensivo con ella, o Nishikado, Akira, o Domyouji, y sin embargo, frente a ella, se suscitaba el momento más inolvidable de todos._

 _\- Ustedes… deben amarse mucho, ¿verdad? – ambos voltearon a ver a Tsukushi, cada uno con su correspondiente sonrojo_

 _\- ¡Tsukushi!, ¿Por qué dices cosas tan vergonzosas? – cubrió con ambas manos su rostro, ¿es que se trataba de alguna comedia romántica?_

 _\- ¡¿He?!, pero yo… - ella intento disculparse, pero ya no lo hizo, al ver como Hanazawa comenzaba a reír y miraba a Yuuki que estaba roja como un tomate_

 _\- Ja ja ja, es eso cierto, Yuuki, ¿me amas demasiado?– pregunto, chicaneadla avergonzar aún más_

 _\- ¡Rui!, no sigas._

Iba por el pasillo, apretando con fuerza el papel entre sus manos, escucho a unas personas acercarse, por lo que se escondió tras un pilar lo suficientemente grande y le cubriera. Con el corazón latiéndole mil por hora, se relajó al escucharles alejarse. Verifico una vez más que nadie pasara por los alrededores, y continúo hacia su destino. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible, pero el vestid tan holgado y las zapatillas no eran de ayuda, estaba un 100% segura que terminaría con unas horribles ampollas en sus pies, pero por ello, no se detendría.

\- Al final has venido… Yuuki-chan. Por un momento pensé que-

\- Respóndeme algo, Nishikado-san. – el mencionado asintió con aquella sonrisa que demostraba el haber obtenido lo que buscaba – ¿Por qué pareces tan confiado respecto a esto?

\- Pero que preguntas más raras haces, Yuuki-chan. ¿No es obvio?, simplemente no puedo permitir que Rui se quede con la mujer a la que amo, además es mutuo. Lo de Rui, ¿Cuánto planeabas seguir con la farsa? – pregunto divertido, resistiendo las ganas de reír, Yuuki sonrió como toda niña inocente.

\- No es acaso maravilloso, Nishikado-san – coloco las manos detrás de su espalda, y dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor, sin acercarse a Soujirou – Mantener toda esa confianza, incluso al pasar el tiempo, y ser todo un hombre de negocioso. Debo admitirlo me da algo de envidia, yo en cambio, siempre me aterro por lo que pueda pasar al día siguiente, o si mis acciones son correctas – la mirada de Yuuki mostraba una gran seriedad, poco característica en ella, especialmente al estar frente a Soujirou – No soy tan fuerte como Tsukushi, o tomar los sentimientos de los demás como un juego y ya. Para mí, eso es lo más importante, pensar en los demás – soltó un suspiro y finalmente mostro el papel que mantuvo escondido hasta ahora – Creí que tu… habías cambiado para bien.

\- Lo hice, y pensé en ti, durante mucho tiempo, viendo si en verdad podría haber algo más, por eso volví, te fui de lo más sincero en aquella nota. – el corazón de Yuuki temblaba como nunca antes, justo ahora podía sentirse enormemente emocionada por el simple hecho de escuchar esas dulces y anheladas palabras. ¿Cuánto espero por ellas? – Además, si estás aquí, es porque tu respuesta ha sido un sí.

\- Déjame contarte una pequeña historia– aclaro sus garganta, acercándose hasta la pared, recargándose en ella – Erase una vez, un hermoso jardín, con miles de flores de diversos colores, pero entre ellas, había solo una, una tan pequeña y sin color que causaba pena el que existiera en aquel jardín. Cierto día, apareció una nube, la cual al ver a la pobre florecilla sola, tomo la decisión de convertirse en su amiga. Los días de la pequeña florecilla se convirtieron en días felices, y por supuesto, pensaras, ¿Cómo puede ser feliz con una nube?, cierto, ella le daba el agua necesaria para nutrirse, y dejando que la luz pasara. Pero sabes… a veces a la pequeña flor no le importaba pasar todo el tiempo con la nube, aunque no recibiera la luz, aunque se hiciera pequeña y podría terminar marchitándose, ella solo quería ver a la nube.  
Así que cierta vez, llenándose de todo el valor que podía, le dijo a la nube, "No me importa si siempre cubres el sol, o termino por secarme, estoy dispuesta a ello, sin con eso te quedas a mi lado", porque sabes, cuando las temporadas cambian, las nubes deben irse, alejarse y visitar nuevos lugares. Entonces, con esta declaración, ¿Qué crees que hizo la nube? – llevo ambas manos a su pecho, mirando a un punto cualquiera del techo – Ella respondió, si, ya que, no deseaba viajar como las otras nubes, o convertirse en una nube diferente. Esa pequeña y sencilla florecilla, se convirtió en lo más importante.

 _La propuesta fue una enorme sorpresa, no podía dejar de ver el anillo frente a ella, y al hombre que sostenía con gran seriedad esa preciosa sortija._

 _\- Ehm… dios, je je je… no sé qué decir…_

 _\- De preferencia, el sí, me agradaría más que cualquier otra cosa – Los ojos que alguna vez atraparon a Tsukushi, ahora la tenían a ella, en una gran encrucijada – Lo repetiré una vez más… Matsuoka Yuuki, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

 _Solo por mencionar, justamente en ese instante se encontraban en las afueras del salón donde Yuuki iba a impartir su clase semanal de ceremonia del té, sin embargo en esta ocasión lo hacía como un favor especial de su antigua escuela, así que los gritos entusiasmados de chicas adolescente no faltaron. Uno que otro cuchicheo sobre lo atractivo del novio de Matsuoka-sensei, fue la cereza del pastel, acaso ¿Quería una escena como las de los programas de espectáculos, o solo un buen recuerdo de su rostro sonrojado?_

 _\- R-rui… veras, en este momento yo… - escondió la mirada entre su flequillo, y respirando profundamente, lo encaro, para decir… - ¡V-VALE, ACEPTO! – y un enorme grito de emoción y abrazos llegaron en ese momento._

Soujirou reía a carcajadas, pasando una mano entre su cabello, era increíble… la mujer que lo amo sin esperar nada a cambio, que le ayudo a reencontrarse con Sara, y que el entrego su primera vez, lo rechazo de la formas más humillante posible. Incluso le conto una historia, explicando cómo se sentía con respecto a Rui, debía darle puntos, comparar a Rui con una nube, tal vez le falto, agregar una nube gris y rara. ¿Quién se lo imaginaria?, Hanazawa Rui, una vez enamorado de Toudou Shizuka, rival de amor de Tsukasa por Tsukushi… ahora sería esposo de Yuuki… Hanazawa Yuuki, no sonaba del todo mal.

\- Aunque yo prefiero Nishikado Yuuki – bajo la vista al suelo, donde seguían los trozos de la carta – Qué más da, no quiero perderme, el "Si, acepto".

 _Tsukushi la dejo sola, en verdad necesitaba pensarlo, miro una vez más la carta que recibió hoy por la mañana, no tenía remitente, y al abrirla y comenzar a leer su contenido, fue sin lugar a dudas un golpe para su corazón. Tiempo después de aceptar casarse con Rui, y que todos ya estaban informados de su relación con Hanazawa, había recibido cada día, un ramo de flores, chocolates o ropa muy cara, de principio pensó que se trataba de Rui, pero al leer la nota, y comprobar que se trataba de Nishikado Soujirou, le confundió y emociono un poco. Ella creyó que si lo ignoraba terminaría por cansarse, siempre y cuando no le diera respuesta; días después Nishikado apareció en el Centro Cultural con toda la intención de invitarle a salir a donde fuera, una cena, al cine, por cortesía solo acepto algunas – si es que estaba concurrido el lugar –._

 _Creer siquiera, que tales inocentes invitaciones, estaban destinadas en doble sentido, fue algo que ni siquiera paso por su mente, la idea, era estúpida en sí misma._

 _Escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, seco de inmediato sus lágrimas, teniendo cuidado con el maquillaje, pidiéndole a la persona que pasar, sin embargo, esta seguía tocando. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y pregunto quién era, intentando girar el picaporte, pero este no cedía, y la persona detrás solo tocaba._

 _\- Tsukushi, ¿eres tú?, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?, acaso te enojaste… lo siento. Debes estar harta porque termine cayendo en lo mismo de hace unos años, perdóname – los golpes dejaron de sonar, acción que le hizo creer a Matsuoka que podría abrir la puerta, sin embargo…_

 _\- Incluso sino es ahora, te esperare, o bien, si prefieres irte lo entenderé_

 _\- T-tú… tú eres…_

 _\- Elijas lo que elijas, por mi está bien. Nos vemos luego… Yuuki - ella quedo consternada, tan solo escuchando como el sonido de sus pisadas se alejaba más y más, y cuando finalmente recupero la noción, ya era muy tarde, él no estaba. La opresión en su pecho fue demasiada e incluso la desesperación hizo que cayera al suelo y sus lágrimas brotaron como una cascada sin fin._

\- … _R-rui… idiota, ¿Por qué me dices algo como eso?_

Una ceremonia hermosa, la marcha nupcial perfecta, amigos y familiares como los principales espectadores. Lágrimas de felicidad, cámaras grabando y fotografiando, y al final del camino, un galante hombre, esperando por la novia, quien caminaba al lado de su padre.

Palabras cálidas por parte del Padre, la tan común oración que dará por concluida la unión entre ellos, y ambos pronuncian "Acepto", y al besar a la novia, es más bien la novia, quien con un rostro infantil, lo jala de la corbata y lo besa dulcemente, sorprendiendo a todos.

Ya fuera del lugar, escuchando las felicitaciones, recibiendo ánimos y buenos deseos. Ambos se dirigen una mirada y una pequeña conversación.

\- Me sorprendiste

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿pero no fue divertido? – él asientio, dándole la razón. Ella tomo su mano, apretándola con fuerza – Por cierto… si vuelves a hacer eso, conocerás mi furia, Rui. – adviertio con una sonrisa.

\- Lo pensare, Yuuki. Gracias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Cierto, una pareja poco común, ¿qué puedo decir?, incluso ellos merecen un poco de felicidad. Un par de corazones rotos, capaces de intentar repararse el uno al otro.**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima. ;)**


End file.
